The long lasting love of strength and magic
by slashygeek
Summary: Merlin walks into Gwaines room to find man asleep on the table where a dinner layed out.Oh no, he was late again! Merlin wakes Gwaine and takes him to bed, before he could leave Gwaine begs him to stay so he does, both sa


Merlin sneaked through the palace into Gwaine's room.

"Hey..." He whispered quietly as he closed the door.

"Sorry i'm so late, Arthur was-" Merlin said but was cut off by a snore from the next room.

Merlin frowned and walked into the main room to see Gwaine sitting on his chair, his head rested on a table, decorated with candles and food.

"Oh Gwaine..." merlin breathed and walked to the knight.

He smiled and kneeled beside the knight.

"I love you..." he whispered and placed a kiss on the man's cheek.

"Come, lets get you to bed..." He whispered.

Merlin wrapped his arms around the knights waist.

"Wha-What..Merlin?" Gwaine croaked.

Merlin let go.

"Yeah, sorry love...you looked so tired, i was thinking to take you to the bed..." Merlin gently whispered to the knight.

"You're late..." Gwaine pouted.

Merlin sighed.

"I know...i know, dammit Gwaine i'm so sorry...Arthur literally threw me into the stables..." Merlin sighed.

"No...it's fine, i just thought you forgot about me..." Gwaine grumbled.

"I would never forget about you..." Merlin said, sternly.

"Mmmm i love that tone..." Gwaine cheekily grinned.

Merlin slapped Gwaine's arse.

"You and you're pleasures!" Merlin scolded.

"Mmmm, getting needy there, Merlin?" Gwaine purred.

"Har, Har...come...lets get you into bed..." Merlin said and helped the knight to the bed.

He gently laid Gwaine onto the covers and tucked him in and placed a kiss on the mans' head.

"Night..." Merlin whispered.

He walked away but stopped when-

"Stayyyyyy!" Gwaine moaned.

Merlin chuckled.

"Okay, okay..." He smiled, turning around and walking to the bed.

"-But if Arthur gives me a lecture tomorrow morning, i'm shagging you so hard you wont' be able to walk..." Merlin said as he slipped into bed.

"Mmmmm, oh god let him give you a reallllly good lecture then!" Gwaine said as he rolled over, facing Merlin.

They were quiet for a moment, staring into each others' eyes.

"You really are beautiful, Merlin..." Gwiane whispered, his fingers gently tracing Merlin's cheeks.

"-Inside and out..." He whispered, placing a kiss on the servants' nose.

"So are you...you're amazing, Gwaine..." Merlin smiled, his fingers stroking the knights upper arm.

"So gentle...so loving and so kind..." Merlin hushed.

"-Don't forget my personality..." Gwaine pouted.

"Of course...Gwaine, i love you're amazing way of how you see life...i love how you stroll through it's fears with a smile...you're amazing...you're my amazing love..." Merlin grinned, looking into the mans' soft eyes.

"-And you...Merlin...Merlin the beautiful...the cheerful little irish charm that i keep dear..." Gwaine grinned.

Merlin chuckled, his head bowing down for a moment,eyes closed.

He chuckled then looked up, quickly kissing Gwaine's brows.

"I love you're smile...i love you're gentleness, you're selflessness, you're stubborn arse and i just adore how you look like when you're in love...i love you, Merlin..." Gwaine said, leaning in, gently kissing Merlin on his plum lips.

Merlin smiled into the kiss.

Gwaine moaned as Merlin turned so he was on the knights' chest.

Their kiss turned more desperate.

When they broke off, both men hungrily gulped the hot air around them.

Merlin gave a peck on Gwaine's cheek and wriggled out of the bed and opened a window and ran back into the bed, wrapped his arms around Gwaine's chest.

"S-S-So C-Cold!" Merlin huffed.

Gwaine chuckled and hugged Merlin, tightly.

When merlin calmed, Gwaine looked down to see him snoring softly.

The man smiled and kissed Merlin's head.

Eyes closing as his lips connected with the black locks.

When he broke off the man whispered something as an intruder sneaked to the door.

"I can't bare to loose you..."

"You'll never loose me..." Whispered a groggy Merlin.

Gwaine smiled against the mans' head.

"Go to sleep..." He whispered.

"Only if you will..." Merlin hushed.

"Okay..." Gwaine nodded and fell asleep with Merlin safely and tightly in his arms.

Outside Arthur huffed.

"He's so getting a lecture...no wonder i couldn't find him during the winter nights...i was freezing for the whole months during the nights!" Arthur huffed.

He calmed and a smile spread across his lips.

As much as he got angry at his old friend, he could never be angry for him for long, there was always something that Merlin would shoot back at him.

Sometimes it was verbal and sometimes it was like this.

He was happy for Merlin, he was happy for them both.


End file.
